marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Karen Page
Karen Page es la secretaria de Nelson y Murdock y, junto con Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock y Ben Urich, fue fundamental en el esfuerzo por llevar a Wilson Fisk ante la justicia. Biografía Construcciones Union Allied Acusada de asesinato Karen Page trabajó como secretaria en Construcciones Union Allied. Un día a ella le enviaron por correo electrónico un archivo que contenía evidencia irrefutable de esquemas de lavado de dinero de Union Allied. Tratando de decirle a alguien más acerca de su descubrimiento, Page le pidió a Daniel Fisher, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo del departamento legal, para reunirse en un bar cercano, creyendo que sería buen hombre en quien ella podía confiar. Los dos compartieron un par de copas pero en poco tiempo Page se sintió mareada y perdió el sentido de dónde se encontraba. Al día siguiente, ella se despertó para encontrarse a sí misma en su apartamento cubierta con la sangre de Fisher. Ella se quedó mirando el cadáver de Fisher que tenía delante, sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado. La policía entró en su apartamento tirando la puerta con una patada y la arrestó mientras ella declaraba que no había cometido el crimen.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Conociendo a Nelson y Murdock Page fue llevada a prisión, donde fue recibida por Foggy Nelson y Matt Murdock de la nueva firma de abogados Nelson y Murdock, quienes habían sido informados de su caso por el Oficial Brett Mahoney. Se presentaron y explicaron sus intenciones de ayudarla; Page comenzó a sospechar de su experiencia y ellos confesaron que oficialmente sólo habían estado operando con su propio bufete de abogados durante siete horas y que ella sería su primera cliente. Cuando ella confesó que no tenía dinero para pagarles, Nelson intentó abandonar el caso, pero Murdock lo convenció de quedarse. Ella les contó su versión de los hechos y Murdock le dijo que creía en su historia y accedieron a hacerse cargo del caso. Más tarde ese mismo día, Page dormía en su celda cuando el oficial Clyde Farnum se coló por detrás de ella y trató de asesinarla envolviéndole una sábana alrededor de su garganta, disculpándose con ella mientras la ahogaba. Negándose a morir, Page fue capaz de liberarse arañando los ojos de Farnum y tirándolo hacia atrás; A continuación, usó su única oportunidad de gritar para pedir ayuda. En respuesta directa a la intento de asesinato y por la falta de una acusación oficial contra ella, Foggy Nelson y Matt Murdock fueron capaces de conseguir que Page fuera liberada de la prisión por su propia seguridad. Page fue puesta en libertad bajo la custodia de Nelson y Murdock y fue llevada de vuelta a la oficina. Una vez ahí y convencida de que estaba a salvo con ellos, les contó como había conseguido los registros financieros y su enfrentamiento con su jefe, aunque confesó que no había considerado las consecuencias de sus acciones durante ese tiempo. Page rompió a llorar mientras comenzaba a hablar acerca de la muerte de Daniel Fisher, cuando se sintió personalmente responsable de la muerte de un hombre de este tipo. Temiendo por su vida, Page solicitó volver a su apartamento, pero Foggy Nelson la convenció de que era una mala idea y Matt Murdock ofreció su apartamento para que ella pasara la noche. En el apartamento de Matt Murdock, Page se cambió la ropa debido que la que tenía estaba húmeda después de haber estado bajo una lluvia. Ella se enteró de que Murdock se había quedado ciego en un accidente cuando tenía nueve años de edad. Murdock le preguntó por qué no había sido asesinada en su apartamento, ya que la gente que va tras ella no tendría ninguna razón para mantenerla viva a menos de que tuviera algo que les importara; en un intento de mantener a Nelson y Murdock a salvo, ella mintió, diciendo que no tenía una copia del informe financiero. Murdock aparentemente le creyó y se fueron a dormir poco después. Conociendo al Hombre Enmascarado Creyendo que Murdock estaba dormido, Page regresó a su apartamento. Dentro de un orificio de ventilación en su cuarto de baño, Page agarró la unidad USB que contenía la copia del informe, pero fue emboscada por un hombre. Después de que el hombre tomó la unidad USB, se acercó a una inconsciente Page en un intento de matarla con un cuchillo, pero un hombre enmascarado entró y comenzó a pelear con él. Page observó como la pelea se volvió tan intensa que los dos cayeron desde la ventana a la calle de abajo. En última instancia, el hombre enmascarado ganó la pelea y recogió la unidad USB, con la promesa de llevarlo a las manos adecuadas; Page le dijo que confiara en nadie, por lo que el hombre enmascarado dijo que iba a liberar la información a todo el mundo. A la mañana siguiente, había una historia en New York Bulletin acerca de los informes financieros de Construcciones Union Allied. Trabajando para Nelson y Murdock Con la verdad expuesta y Page absuelta de todos los cargos en su contra, ella se reunió con Matt Murdock y Foggy Nelson para celebrar su victoria. Page les cocinó una comida para darles las gracias por su ayuda, señalando que gran parte de la ayuda fue de Murdock por haberle creído su historia. Tras señalar que desde el incidente en Construcciones Union Allied estaba sin trabajo, Page solicitó comenzar a trabajar en Nelson y Murdock, prometiéndoles que trabajaría de forma gratuita. Fue contratada sin ninguna pregunta. Miedo de la ciudad Días más tarde, Page se quedó hasta tarde en las oficinas de Nelson y Murdock desempacando cuando oyó a Foggy Nelson cantar. Ella le hizo saber que ella todavía estaba ahí, y él se detuvo. Ambos acordaron ir a tomar algo para pasar la noche. Al llegar al bar de Josie y tomar una copa, Page se convenció de discutir por qué ella no quería volver a casa; durante el día, ella trató de limpiar la sangre de Daniel Fisher de su alfombra, pero no pudo. Ella mencionó que últimamente, todo lo que puede ver son las amenazas y peligros que la rodean. Nelson le mostró que a pesar de que los clientes en el bar de Josie parecían delincuentes, en el fondo eran buenas personas tratando de relajarse. A medida que la noche avanzaba, Foggy Nelson y ella fueron borrachos hasta el apartamento de Matt Murdock para que los acompañara en su diversión, pero despertaron a unos de los vecinos de Murdock. Se fueron cuando se dieron cuenta de que él no estaba en casa. Mientras continuaban explorando la ciudad durante la noche, Nelson le dijo en broma que lo que le había contado Page sobre la ciudad lo aterrorizó y que él nunca volvería a su casa. Page le agradeció a Nelson por todo lo que había hecho por ella, incluyendo el ánimo para levantarse, y señaló que ella realmente necesitaba una noche como la que habían compartido después de todo lo que había experimentado.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man No divulgación A la mañana siguiente, Page estaba en la oficina y recibió una carta de Construcciones Union Allied, que rápidamente escondió a la llegada de Foggy Nelson, quien todavía estaba aturdido por la resaca causada por la noche anterior. A medida que discutían sobre la noche anterior y cómo Page quiso faltar a su palabra acerca de trabajar de forma gratuita, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Matt Murdock, quien entró con cicatrices en su rostro. Page le preguntó a Murdock cómo recibió las cicatrices, pero él afirmó que sólo tuvo un pequeño accidente. Durante la conversación, se escuchó que alguien golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Nelson y Murdock; Page estaba tan sorprendida que Murdock tuvo que recordarle que era su trabajo responder a ella. Le dio la bienvenida a un hombre que no quiso dar su nombre. El hombre reveló que trabajaba para un conglomerado que quería contratar a los abogados para representar a su cliente, John Healy, que había sido acusado de asesinato. Murdock sospechó del hombre y le dijo que querían tener cierto tipo de clientela; el hombre preguntó si todos sus clientes terminaban trabajando para ellos después de ser absueltos de cargos de asesinato. Sabiendo que se refería a ella, Page se sintió avergonzada; Murdock le pidió a Page que abandonara la reunión para que los hombres pudieran hablar con más franqueza. Page se retiró de la oficina y se reunió con un abogado que representaba a Construcciones Union Allied. Él insistió en que ella firmara un acuerdo de no divulgación y aceptar seis meses de salario, además de una gran suma para no hablar sobre lo que sucedió con Daniel Fisher y sus experiencias en Union Allied. Page insistió en que los crímenes de Union Allied eran demasiado grandes para ser ignorados y la historia deberían de ser contada, pero el hombre se negó a escucharla; Page se sintió insultada ante la propuesta y se negó a firmar. Cuando regresó a la oficina, Murdock le pidió investigar sobre los fondos del hombre que solicitó sus servicios; ella se enteró de que se trataba de una empresa ficticia. Más tarde, Page fue hasta la casa de Jennifer Fisher para dar sus condolencias por la muerte de su marido. Aunque Page intentó convencerla para que la ayudara a exponer las actividades criminales de Construcciones Union Allied en honor a Daniel, Jennifer sólo deseaba estar sola para criar a sus hijos en paz y no quería saber nada de ninguna conspiración que su difunto esposo pudo haber estado involucrado. Karen se enteró de que Jennifer firmó el acuerdo de no divulgación porque necesitaba el dinero y que sentía que sus hijos tenían que ser su prioridad ahora. Sin embargo, ambas mujeres coincidieron en que había algo mal con Construcciones Union Allied. Sin ningún apoyo, Page viajó hasta las oficinas del periódico New York Bulletin para hablar con Ben Urich, quien había escrito el artículo del periódico que expuso el escándalo de Construcciones Union Allied. Page le dijo que ella había leído su artículo y él en un principio creyó que se refería a lo que había escrito recientemente acerca de la línea de metro de Hell's Kitchen. Una vez que ella explicó que, de hecho, se estaba refiriendo al artículo de Union Allied, solicitó la ayuda de él en la investigación de la compañía.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Trabajando con Ben Urich Unos días más tarde, Page y Ben Urich se reunieron en una cafetería; ella le compró una taza de café mientras discutían sobre Construcciones Union Allied. Urich le dijo que debido a su pasado, se mostró escéptico sobre la aceptación de su historia. Page le dijo que había leído los artículos periodísticos que él escribió, los cuales ocasionaron la caída del crimen organizado y quería saber si él era el mismo hombre que los había escrito; él le dijo que no lo era. En un intento de continuar las investigaciones sola, Page fue a una subasta que estaba vendiendo equipos de Construcciones Union Allied; ella comenzó a dibujar los perfiles de las personas que estaban participando, con la esperanza de obtener una ventaja. Ben Urich, habiéndola encontrado allí, se sentó detrás de ella y le dijo que no se volteara. Urich le advirtió que lo que estaba haciendo era una mala idea y le dijo que se detuviera, señalando que otras dos personas también estaban ahí sin participar en las subastas y que probablemente buscaban a personas como ella que querían exponer a su organización. Le sugirió que hiciera una oferta en algo de la subasta para no llamar la atención. Cuando se le preguntó como sabía que ella estaría allí, Urich le dijo que era porque era exactamente lo que él habría hecho como un joven reportero. Una vez que Page compró algunos equipos de oficina de principios de los noventas que pagó con una cuenta de Nelson y Murdock, ella se encontró con Urich en un restaurante que él le había indicado. Él le dijo que iba a ayudarla, pero, al describir a sus personas que murieron después de ayudarlo a exponer imperios criminales en el pasado, él le advirtió de que sus reunieron deberían ser más discretas, diciéndole que ya no se encontraran en su oficina y que no le dijera a nadie más sobre su investigación, para asegurarse de que no dañara a nadie más. Luego le ordenó a Page que firmara el acuerdo de confidencialidad de Union Allied, ya que a pesar de que ella le impediría no hablar sobre el escándalo, el propio Urich podría debido a que él no lo firmaría; ella decidió usar ese dinero que le ofreció Union Allied para pagar por los equipos de oficina que compró en la subasta.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Relaciones Familia *Abuela *Paxton Page - Padre *Penelope Page - Madre *Kevin Page † - Hermano Aliados *Nelson y Murdock **Foggy Nelson - Compañero de trabajo y antiguo interés amoroso **Matt Murdock / Daredevil - Compañero de trabajo y amigo *Elena Cardenas † - Cliente y amiga *Daniel Fisher † - Antiguo compañero de trabajo *Ben Urich † *Brett Mahoney *Marci Stahl *Marlene Vistain *Josie - Bartender *Claire Temple Enemigos *Construcciones Union Allied - Antiguos empleadores **McClintock † *Clyde Farnum † *Wilson Fisk *James Wesley † - Secuestrador y victima *Rance † *Joseph Pike *Stewart Schmidt Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''Cut Man'' ***''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' ***''Stick'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Bang'' ***''Dogs to a Gunfight'' ***''New York's Finest'' ***''Penny and Dime'' ***''Kinbaku'' ***''Regrets Only'' ***''Semper Fidelis'' ***''Guilty as Sin'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' ***''The Man in the Box'' ***''.380'' ***''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' ***''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' Referencias en:Karen Page Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Secretarias